Unspoken Love
by Bookfreak1313
Summary: What happened in the CoC after Gregor passed out from being clawed in the chest. Rated T just to be safe. LuxaXGregor. AND YES I KNOW THIS NEEDS TO BE LONGER!PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I'M BEGGING YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Luxa stood up and craned her neck to see what two fliying creatures were fast approaching the stone fortress. As they got closer she could tell that they were two shiners... and they were carrying a limp form between them. As they got even closer she could tell that one of them was male and the other female. _Must be Photos whatsit and Zing or something,_Luxa thought. The male's light was flashing a bright red...a warning sign. _Something really bad must have happened.Someone is wounded and badly by the looks of it,_she thought.

Luxa called for doctors. They showed up with something that looked like a stretcher. As the shiners got closer one of them began to yell, "Help! Injured warrior! Bring medical supplies, BADLY INJURED! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!" Finally they landed where Luxa had been standing only a moment prior.

Luxa was still ruffled from her recent release from the dungeons. And she had forgiven Gregor. She realized, while she sat in the maddening blackness, why he had suggested it. Of course, why had she forgotten...the prophecy! He didn't want her to die and for him to die too. One of them had to live...in the end. She then regretted being furious with him, he loved her and only wanted to protect her. She regretted everything harsh that she had said to him because as she painstakingly realized that the scene in the hallway was most likely the last time she would see him..., alive, again.

Luxa's heart skipped a beat when she saw exactly who was lying on the shiner's back...

**A/N: I do not own nor pretend to own the UC's characters, although I wish I did. Yeah, and sorry about the cliffhanger, but it keeps the intrest. Hey! You who just read, R&R YOU HAVE TO! LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE THIS!!(Other than make it longer and correct my grammar.) Sorry, 'bout the attitude. Just came from a VERY long and boring class on grammar! Ugh!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Gregor. She almost cried out as she saw the deep gash on his chest where a claw had tried, unsuccessfully, to rip his heart out of his chest. She saw his bloody face. The color of the skin beneath the blood was a ghostly white. She could tell (and so could the doctor) that he had lost a lot of blood for both of the shiner's backsides were covered in it. She saw his shirt being removed from him, soaked in his own blood. She noticed, too, that blood was still pouring from his chest which was barely rising and falling. His eyes were halfway open and from what she could see, glazed over from pain.

Once the doctors had moved him onto the stretcher, pools of Gregor's blood quickly formed around him. Soaking the normaly bleached, white, sheets. They moved him from the edge of the ledge and down the hall to where they could perform emergency surgery. Luxa trotted next to Gregor, holding the hand that wasn't cemented to the black bat's claw that she was sure once belonged to Gregor's bond, Ares. Once they got to the room where the doctor would do his best to help heal the fallen warrior, the doctor ushered Luxa from the room.

"But, you don't understand! I need to be with him!" she said forcefully and passionately.

"You will just cramp the already limited space that we have to treat the warrior," the doctor said.

Discouraged, weary, and numb, Luxa reluctantly let herself be escorted out of the ward. _With the way he was bleeding...I know that he will be dead in a matter of minutes._ She thought. _NO! I must not think that way, if I do he will surely die._ She pushed such thoughts from her mind as she went to see to the shiners who, in fact were anxious to see her.

"I am he called Photos Glow-Glow. And this is Zap." said a whiny voice near her right.

"Why is it that YOU make all of the introductions?" said the smaller of the two shiners.

"Because, dear Zap, I am the superior of the two of us." And the two shiners began to shout at one another. When they were finished, Luxa spoke up.

"Fine Shiners, will you care to indulge in our kitchen's wonderful cooking? I assure you, you will have as much as you can eat, for bringing our Warrior back to us." She said. She hoped that she had made her voice as sweet as honey so that the Shiners simply could not refuse. But, with food being on the line she was sure they would accept.

"Oh no, we could not do something like that. We couldn't take advantage of you like that." said Photos Glow-Glow in mock modesty.

"But, I insist. Please do not refuse this offer," Luxa said.

"Oh well if you put it that way, I guess we will just have to accept," said Photos Glow-Glow with an emphasized sigh.

Luxa returmed to the hospital. The doctor greeted her with a warm smile, something that was used rarely now. He told her that her love would live. He also told her that he and his fellow doctors were unsure about what his condition would be, both mentally and physically, after Gregor woke up. She crept up to where Gregor was still unconcious, lying there completely and totally helpless. A warm feeling was spreading throughout her body, a feeling she was beginning to associate with being in love. Luxa thanked the doctors and asked them for a moment alone.

She sat by his side and whispered sweet words in his ear. Things that, she knew if he was awake, would make him blush scarlet. She sat back after a while and dozed off.

She didn't know what had awoken her. Perhaps it was her instincts or perhaps it was the sudden chill she felt run up her spine. She glanced at Gregor and immediately knew something was wrong. After a closer look she discovered what was awry. His lips were blue, his skin was pale enough to practically see through, and his chest wasn't rising or falling. She ran out into the hallway screaming for help. Doctors rushed in and she rushed out, she didn't want to see... she didn't want to see the doctor's face if all was not well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, but some of the story in this chapter becomes kind of like Snow White. Except, the roles are reversed(?).

" I am deeply sorry..." " We did all that we could..." Only parts of the doctor's speech were heard by Luxa. She roughly pushed the doctor aside and ran into the room before anyone could stop her. She dismissed anybody who tried to talk to her and asked for a moment alone.

Luxa knelt down by his side. His hands were cold and his lips now purple. She thought about all the memories she had of him, all the good and the bad, and broke down into silent sobs, tears streaming down her face. She tried to pull herself together to face Gregor's family and the anxious doctors waiting out in the hallway. Luxa stood and bent over. She kissed him, lightly but with more love in it than anyone could ever know. She had said her goodbye and she turned to leave.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from behind her that she hadn't heard before.

_It's impossible!_ She thought.

Luxa turned around slowly, unsure of what she would find. She saw what she had been hoping for...


	4. Chapter 4

His chest rose...just barely noticeably...and eventually fell.

This was the sign she'd been waiting for_. He was alive_! He was alive... but what would that mean for the future? Would he be changed by his near-death experience? Would he be the same Gregor he was before the battle?

These thoughts and a multitude of others ran again and again through Luxa's mind. She tried to sort them out and bring some calm into her frazzled mind, while planning what to do next.

Obviously, she would alert his family to his current condition. Once the war was over, she'd alert the people that he lived. That is she would tell them_, if _he lived through the next few days, or weeks, or months, until he woke up.

Luxa paced around the small white room, listening to the shallow breathing of her love. There was one question that stood out in her mind. It was a question no one could answer, until Gregor woke up. It was a question that had run through her mind many times before. Would he be the same selfless, brave, wonderful Gregor he was before the battle, when he came out of his medication-induced coma? Just thinking about the answer to that question made her stomach churn in anticipaition. She fiercely hoped that he would be the same. If he wasn't, it would break her heart beyond repair. She'd just have to wait for the answer, as long as that would take.

-- Approximately a week later...

Gregor had woken up just about a day before. Luxa was standing in the background, watching his family and wishing for her own, when Gregor woke up. It took an enormous amount of self control to not run over and hug him and proclaim her love for him. She knew that she had to restrain herself. There would be plenty of time for things like that later. Now, she had see what the answer to the question that had been plagueing her for the past week was.

**A/N: Ok. So, I know that this needs to be a lot longer! But the problem is, I've run out of ideas on how to end this! If you can help me, SEND ME A REVIEW! Please! I need help!! I'm not going to take credit for it. I'm going to mention the person who's idea I chose in my Author's Note for the next chapter. **

**Oh, and on a completely different note... I would encourage whomever is reading this story to listen to Avril Lavigne's "Anything But Ordinary". That song, combined with my own curiosity, gave me the idea to write this story. Also, the Plain White T's "1, 2, 3, 4" helped me write the last part of this chapter. I would like to send a shout out to both artists saying.."THANKS!" **

**Ok, I'm waiting for ideas. Click the review button! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


End file.
